Unreal Reality
by xtvaddictx
Summary: Post chosen: Set after season 7. In Cleveland Ohio; The Summers girls are both having horrible nightmares. Dawn's about Glorificus the hell-God and Buffy about the first evil. Are they just nightmares or is some big apocalypse in the making? This is different. R
1. Here it comes

**Title: Unreal reality**

**Setting: Set after the battle with the first, 6 months prior. Cleveland Ohio**

**Characters: Buffy and Dawn. Will be adding multiple characters in through out the story.**

**Description: The Summers girls are both having horrible nightmares. Dawn's about Glorificus the hell-God and Buffy about the first evil. Are they just nightmares or is some big apocalypse in the making? You'll have to read to find out!**

Chapter 1.

_She was running, running, running until she felt like her heart would explode in her chest. Something; No some one was chasing her. Her tennis-shoes hit the ground making light noise on the gravel beneath her but she paid no mind, she just kept running. Where was she going? She wasn't quite sure, but she was going somewhere. She had to get away. Dawn Summers had been through quite a lot since she came to be. She just so happened to be the vampire slayer's younger sister, only she found out that she really wasn't. Really she was just some key that was used by a she-bitch God named Glory to get to a hell dimension. _

_She was the key. _

"_My Key. Come back here. I need my key!" a voice shouted behind her. Oh now, she knew what she was running from. Glory was back and she was seeking vengeance. She'd get her key. Dawn just kept running. She ran as fast as her lengthy-legs could carry her. "Help me!" the young brunette shouted. "Help! Someone! Please?" she cried out desperately, but no one heard her. No one but Glory, who laughed maliciously in the background. "No one can hear you key! It's only you and I. I really don't know why you're bothering to run. You know I'm going to catch you." the hell-bitch said in a sing-song voice. "Oh Dawnie, you're so sweet. You think I can't catch you." _

_Dawn didn't pay any attention to what Glorificus was saying. She ran as fast as she could until she tripped over something and went face-first into the ground. She yelped as she felt a sharp pain make its way through her arm, but she got up. She went to run again, but something grasped her arm very tight and lifted her up off the ground. "Told ya I'd catch ya." _

"No! No! Nooo!" Dawn shouted as she slept, the nightmare causing her to flay around in the bed like a fish out of water. Buffy heard her sister screaming and was up out of her comfortable bed in an instant and into Dawn's room. She carefully touched her little sister trying to wake her up.

"Dawnie, it's okay. It's a night-mare. Wake up!" she said in a soft voice, but when that didn't work Buffy grew a little impatient and worried.

"Dawn! Wake up!" Her younger sister still flayed in the bed. Her arm shot up and she grasped Buffy around the neck. "No. I don't wanna be the key! I am not the key!"

"Dawnie." Buffy shook her again. "Wake up! It's just a nightmare." The young brunette stirred out of her sleep to see only her sister in the room. Her sister the vampire slayer, who could handle anything; especially a nightmare.

"Oh Buffy. It was awful!" the younger girl said in a whisper. Tears escaped her eyes like a waterfall and she clung to her strong sister, who in turn rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Dawn. You know it was just a nightmare. Glory is gone."

Dawn sat up, quick as a cat and avoided her sister's concerned look. She averted her eyes and looked at the wall. "It wasn't about Glory. Why do you assume that?"

Buffy Summers blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "I heard you shouting! Why do you think I came in here like I did?

Dawn recoiled. "I uh." she started to say but her older sister interrupted.

"Glory is gone Dawn. I killed Ben. Glory was Ben. Remember?" the woman tried to encourage her sister.

"I know - but isn't it possible she could come back?" Dawn asked in a hushed voice. She was panicking now. She tried to be strong. She didn't want to seem like the little girl she was back then. She was 18 now, not some meek little child.

"No Dawn. I've told you this many times. Glory is gone and she'll always be gone. That's it." she said as she ran a finger through Dawn's long brunette locks of hair. "Go back to sleep. I'm always here. I'll always protect you. You know that."

The comforting words of her sister made Dawn yawn. She felt safe with her sister around. She always had. She lied back down on the bed and wiped the dry tears off of her cheeks. She had to be up for school in a few hours so she really needed to try and sleep. "Thanks Buff." she half yawned.

Buffy smiled at this and got up off the bed, stepping half-way out of the room. "Welcome Dawn. I love you."

"You too." was all Dawn could manage before she lulled herself back to sleep and began snoring softly once again.

_._._

Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer sat up in her room, her rather large room. Every since their move to Cleveland Ohio, things had been a little different. The scoobies had split up and she hadn't heard from either one of her best friends in a little over 3 days now. Xander had been shipped off to Africa, Willow to some other location that Buffy wasn't even sure of anymore, because she'd become so busy training the new young slayers, that she couldn't keep up with anything.

They lived in what seemed like it would have been a mental institution a while back, but now it was homey. Pictures and paintings lined the walls. The new council had set her up very nicely, but this wasn't what she imagined it would be like after the fall of Sunnydale. She wanted her life to be different. She almost wanted to give up on being the slayer at all now. They had thousands of slayers around the world now didn't they? They had Faith Lehane- the former dark slayer as well.

What was the point?

"_The point is" Giles had started over the phone one evening. "The point is that you are the most qualified trainer because you have been the slayer for over 8 years."_

"_What about Faith? She's just as good as me Giles." Buffy huffed in the phone, sounding a little more childish than she intended to. _

_She could imagine Giles cleaning his glasses on the other end of the line. "Buffy. I've informed you enough times now; Faith is training as well. She is in Los Angelus; training there." _

_Buffy huffed and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Oh, and I get the hell-mouth? Why me Giles? Why couldn't she get the damn hell mouth?" _

"_Oh Buffy, you and I both know that you're the best one to handle such a situation." That made Buffy beam, and she dropped the subject. _

"_Okay Giles. Well I guess I better get back to work or whatever you call it." _

_Giles chuckled and shook his head. She would always be the same Buffy Summers, no matter how many new apocalypses she averted. She was older now, more skilled but that didn't change who she was deep down inside. _

No matter how many times she played the conversation with Giles over in her head and tired to make herself feel better, she couldn't. She missed her friends to be quite frank, and she was tired of training. She just wanted to sleep for once. All the girls were always so chatty, staying up all hours of the night and even shutting her door and covering her head with a pillow didn't drown the noise so she didn't even bother some nights.

The petite blonde blew out a breath and sat up in her bed, forgetting sleep period. Maybe she should go patrol. She hadn't really been out to patrol on her own in quite some time. It didn't take her long to decide and she hopped out of the bed and slipped some clothes on, not forgetting of course to slip one stake in her back pocket, one in her hand, and her dagger in her pant leg, just in case.

She slipped out the door quiet as a mouse, knowing that the girls were safe. She was given 30 girls. She didn't even know half their names, but she was trying to learn. It wasn't in her job description to get to know them. It was her job to train them to be better slayers, and that she was doing.

Her boots clicked on the gravel underneath her as she walked. She was sure to keep her eye's peeled out for any sign of any mayhem going on around her, but it was quiet. She walked past a bar and saw two girls making out and rolled her eyes. It wasn't any different here than anywhere else. Here though, she felt lonely, more lonely than she'd ever felt in her whole life. Her sister was there, yes. Her former newbie slayers were there, but her friends weren't. Spike wasn't. Everything was just so different now and the slayer wasn't fond of any of it.  
_._._

Dawn Summers groaned as her alarm sounded in her ears. It felt like it had only been an hour that she'd gotten back to sleep after the awful nightmare she woke up from ended. She threw her arm around until she hit the alarm clock off the nightstand, hoping that would make it shut up, but no it kept going off. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Damn it!" she cursed out loud and threw the covers off of her, getting up out of bed to turn it off. The sunlight shone bright in her window and she rolled her eyes. Another beautiful day in Cleveland Ohio, she thought to herself blowing out a frustrated breath.

The younger Summer's girl found her way to the shared bathroom and groaned when there was already someone in there. "Come on! I've got places to be. Some of us have to go to college!" she shouted to the door. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, college girl. I'm coming out." She raised an eyebrow as she saw just who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry. I hardly slept last night." she apologized to the thin red-head. She'd gotten to know a few of the new girls and this was one that she particularly cared for. Her name was Alexandra, but she was called Alex for short. She was very petite and very light on her feet. They also called her 'Clumsy' and 'annoying' behind her back, but Dawn found herself to grow quite fond of the girl. "It's okay Dawn." Alex said in a hushed voice. "Why the lack of sleep?"

Dawn flushed a bright-shade of red. "Nightmares."

Her friend put a light hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Dawn. I have them too. We all do, but it was just a dream. Everything is okay now."

Dawn rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. "I know, but I'm just so exhausted. College is harder than I expected."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. "I was in college, before I was called to be a vampire slayer." she murmured. "It's still quite weird." she finished in a British accent.

Dawn felt sorry for those girls. The life they knew was left behind once they were called as a slayer. They left their family, their friends and the life they knew behind them and all to be a vampire slayer. Dawn rolled her eyes mostly to herself. She didn't see what the big deal was anymore. There were so many of them. What made them so special now?

"I gotta go Alex, but I'll catch up with you later." Dawn said as she rushed into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

A knock sounded at the door before the young woman was even dressed. "Hold on a minute!" she shouted to whomever it may have been.

"Dawnie, it's me. Can I come in?" her sisters voice sounded.

She reached out and un-locked the door and opened it for Buffy, who stood there, bags under her eyes. Geez. It looked like she had the same problem as Dawn and got little to no sleep.

"Geez Buffy, You look like shit." Dawn chuckled.

"Oh thanks Dawn. Really nice." the blonde said sarcastically, punching her sister on the arm.

"Ow!" Dawn complained. "Slayer strength, remember?"

Buffy laughed at this, but quickly recoiled and shut the bathroom door behind her. "Ugh it's been a night." the blonde complained.

Dawn nodded. "Don't I know it." she agreed. "Did you patrol last night?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but it was quiet out there. Kind of makes me think something is going on right under our noses that we have no idea about."

Dawn sighed and shook her head, while throwing on her clothes and light make up. "Isn't there always?" she asked sarcastically.

Buffy nodded once more. "Yeah, but I think it's something huge this time. There is always at least two or three vampires out there a night. I'm beginning to think they are up something."

Dawn nodded. "Aren't they always?" she asked again, chuckling.

Buffy shook her head and walked over to the toilet to sit down. "I'm so tired lately. This training the newbie's thing wasn't what I excepted it to be ya know?"

Dawn agreed. "And this college thing is way more than I expected." she groaned, with a en eye roll to follow.

"Been there." Buffy laughed.

"The professor in Psyche 101 says that I'm like his best student." Dawn beamed, proud of herself.

Buffy smiled to her younger sister, her eyes lighting up a bit. "That's great Dawnie. Mom would be so proud of you."

Dawn's mouth turned into a frown and her eyebrows grew in a line when the older Summer's woman mentioned their mother. "I miss her so much." she whined.

"Me too." Buffy said in agreement, before walking over and placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I miss her too, especially now. It's so different here."

Dawn sighed and threw her arms around Buffy's neck, hugging her tight. "I know. It's so lonely. No Mom. No Willow. No Xander. And I even miss Faith." she chuckled at the last name.

Buffy did as well, and pulled away from the hug. "I kind of do too." she said.

"Sorry, Buffy I gotta run." Dawn said as she looked down at the time on her watch. "I'm gonna be late."

Buffy frowned at this. Her sister was leaving her. Everyone else had already left her and now she only had the newbie slayers. Maybe she should try and at least learn their names, she thought to herself.

"Okay Dawn. Have a good day." she told her younger sister, before exiting the bathroom.

Dawn did the same shortly after, and headed to the campus, which was only a couple blocks from where they stayed. This was going to be one long day.

"Oh Buffy, you look so tired, have you been getting any sleep?" Joyce Summer's asked from the corner of the slayer's room where she was standing.

_._._

_"Mom?" Buffy questioned out, not sure what she was seeing. "I must be dreaming. You can't be here. You're dead._

_"Oh honey, but I am here. Don't be so impolite. Come give mommy a hug." Joyce said opening her arms to the very stunned Buffy._

_"No mom. You're not here. This isn't real." She pinched herself a couple of times trying to wake herself up. This had to be a dream. Her mother was dead. She'd found her body, lying on the couch almost 3 years prior. "You're not here." she said mostly to herself._

_"Oh Buffy Summers, You're so smart aren't you honey?" Joyce said in her gentle-motherly voice._

_"Why are you here mom? What's going on? This can't be the first again.. We defeated the first when we took them down almost 6 months ago and blew Sunnydale up." Buffy stated matter-of-factory._

_"Maybe so, but I think you know what's going on here Buffy." Joyce said._

_Buffy shook her head. "No, it couldn't possibly be. Be destroyed you."_

_Joyce threw back her head and cackled. "Maybe you 'thought' you destroyed us, but here we are!"_

_She suddenly transformed into someone else. Someone she thought she'd never see again. Tara._

_"Please, you have to warn Willow." the first said in the shape of Tara, only it really seemed like Tara and she was fighting to win over the first. She was fighting to take form, but the first evil was too strong and she couldn't quite get through._

_"You helped her Tara. You helped us win. Thank you." Buffy was referring to when Willow did that spell and made all the slayers a hundred times stronger than they already were, but Tara vanished and it soon turned into someone else._

_"Slayer." The Master whispered through ugly, jagged, bloody teeth. "I told you, you'd never beat us." He laughed out loud._

_No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. They destroyed them. This had to be a dream. Wake up Buffy. Wake up._

"Buffy." a far away voice sounded. It felt like the voice was miles away. " ." the voice sounded closer this time and then she felt hands shaking her. "Buffy wake up."

She threw her fist out, but someone caught it before it hit their face. Buffy opened her eyes to see one of the newbie slayers sitting there. Brittany? She thought her name was, but wasn't quite sure. "Oh thank God. It was just a nightmare." she mostly said to herself.

The young slayer ignored her. "Everyone's waiting in the court yard. It's time for our training." she stated.

Buffy yawned and smiled. It was just a nightmare. The first isn't back. Glory isn't back. Those are just nightmares too. _Time to get up Buffy, and get to your day to day routine. The first was destroyed. You destroyed it. Willow destroyed it. Spike destroyed it. No more Sunnydale, no more first evil. Get it together Buffy. _

"Be right there" she paused. "Brittany right?"

The girl beamed, proud that Buffy finally knew her name. "Yeah." she said as she jogged out of the room and made her way to the court-yard.

"Here we go." Buffy said to herself as she headed in the same direction.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcomed. Thoughts? Ideas? Anything. Thanks again. More to come.**


	2. Seeing things

_**A/N: Thanks for the one review I got, and the silent readers as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Got a lot more coming your way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer; or it's characters. I just play around and have fun with them. **_

Chapter 2.

The Blonde slayer tried her best to focus on what she was doing; training the new slayers, but for some reason she couldn't exactly stop thinking about the nightmare that she'd had just hours before. There had to be a reason for it. Buffy didn't have nightmares for no apparent reason. Her nightmares were prophetic and normally when she dreamed up something; it actually happened.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard one of the girls shrill "Ouch. Fucking bitch!" Alexandra yelled. "Bitch huh?" another new slayer named Taryn spat. "I'll show you a fucking bitch." she finished before pouncing on the red-head and throwing punches at the other girl's face. Alex grunted and used all her strength to flip the other girl and then she was on top of her. Alex seemed stronger though. She held the other girl down with her strong legs and punched her hard in the jaw. "Want some more?" she taunted.

"Girls!" Buffy shouted to get their attention, but they still went at it like a bunch of boys hyped up on steroids. "Girls!" she shouted even louder. "Don't make me break you up!" she warned and the girls separated from each-other, both of them averting their eyes away from their trainers. "Sorry." they both chimed in at the same time, but she noticed them giving each-other go to hell looks.

"Time for a break." Buffy sighed and turned on her heel, knowing the girls would follow shortly behind her. She quietly shut herself in her room and threw herself face down on her comfortable bed. She groaned as she felt the satin sheets against her skin, wanting to crawl under them and never come out. Too bad she had a million responsibilities now, in being the Chosen one. The one girl in all the world blah blah blah. She groaned even louder this time and turned over to where she was facing the ceiling.

"It's too much for you huh honey?" she heard her mother's gentle voice. She bolted out of the bed and looked what-seemed-like-her-mother straight in the face.

"No." Buffy lied. "I can handle anything. I always have. I'm the slayer." she mused.

"Only you're not the only one any more." Joyce said lovingly. "Honey, you really should take a break."

Buffy knew it was a trick and that she shouldn't listen to her mother. This wasn't real. She must have been dreaming again. That had to be it. It was another nightmare.

"Mom. You're not here. Please. Just leave me alone whatever you are." Buffy pleaded her eyes filling with tears, but she never let them fall. She would not show any signs of weakness no matter what.

"Can't a mother worry for her child?" Joyce asked comfortingly.

"You're not my mother!" Buffy shouted. A knock sounded on her door making her jump. She ignored it and turned back around to face her mother, but whatever was taking the form of her mother disappeared and she was left alone.

"Ms. Summers?" Alex's voice called. "You alright?"

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Alex could tell something wasn't right. "I uh." she paused. "I heard you shoutin' "

Buffy thought to herself for a moment, trying to figure out what lie she was going to come up with to tell the red-head. "Uh. I stubbed my toe." she quickly spat.

"Oh come on. You expect me to believe that." Alex spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. Now go away." Buffy hissed and Alex turned on her heel and jogged out of the room, knowing Buffy was not kidding around. The blonde was very scary to the younger slayer. She respected the hell out of her. Dawn had told her so many stories that she couldn't even keep up with. The woman had saved the world a thousand or more times and Alex couldn't help but look up to her. She also knew when the back the fuck off too though.

_._._

Dawn groaned as she stepped through the doorway to their new accustomed house, throwing her jacket over one of the chairs in the dining room and her book bag on the table. She grinned inwardly to herself thinking of the day she'd just had. She passed her test with flying colors. Dawn had always liked school, or at least that's what the monk's that created the memories made her believe. Either way, she loved school, loved learning and loved helping do research when it came to investigating a new big bad.

She felt so tired today though. The nightmares had kept her tossing and turning all night. It wasn't just one night she had them though. She kept having them over and over every single night and it was starting to wear the poor Summers' girl out. She was only eighteen and the weight of college and everything was really running her down.

She noticed Buffy in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Dinner she guessed. "Uh Buffy. Everything okay? You don't normally cook."

Her older sister shrugged her shoulders. "Just felt like it today I guess." she lied.

Dawn could see that her sister was lying. She could feel that something was wrong with Buffy. She could always feel it. They were deeply connected somehow.

"You're a big fat liar." Dawn spat, walking further into the kitchen and sitting down on a bar stool.

Buffy shrugged again. "I guess."

Dawn sighed and put her head into her hands. "Buffy. What's wrong? Is it the nightmares again?"

Buffy turned off the stove and came and sat down by her sister. She didn't want to freak her out, but maybe Dawn needed to hear the truth now.

"Dawnie." she began, but paused. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously thinking of what to say. "I think our nightmares are more than what they seem." she finished.

The brunette nodded her head. "I could of guessed that." she frowned. "I'm not stupid you know. We've kind of been dealing with this shit for a long time."

Buffy grimaced at the cussword that came out of her own little sister's mouth, but she didn't correct her. Dawn was old enough now to make her own mistakes.

"I think I need to call Giles." the blonde added in.

Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "You really think our nightmares are like real?" she paused. "Do you think it's your prophecy dreams or whatever you call um?"

Buffy chuckled at this. "I honestly don't think it's just nightmares Dawn." she frowned suddenly, and tears glassed her eyes over. "I think the first is back."

Dawn's eyes popped open in shock. "What?" she nearly fell backwards off of her chair, but Buffy put an arm behind her back to support her weight. "What?" the brunette's eyes glassed over with tears. She let a couple spill then.

"How? We" she didn't finished. She threw her arms around her older sister's neck and clung to her like a scared little child.

"I don't know Dawnie. I may be wrong. I'm not always right you know." Buffy said.

Dawn chuckled at this and pulled herself out of Buffy's arms. She was scared, but she was strong too. She'd killed plenty of vampires on her own. She'd dealt with the first and she could deal with it again, if that's what it was.

"I'm gonna call Giles." Buffy said gently.

Dawn nodded and hopped off the barstool. "I need to do some homework. Let me know what he says sis." she said in a hushed tone. They'd kept their hole conversation quiet, just incase the younger slayers would of heard something. There was no need to panic them if it wasn't a big deal. That's all they needed, 20 something young women panicking, yelling , cursing and crying for no reason.

_._._

"Hello?" a British voice sounded over the phone.

"Giles, it's Buffy. We got a major problem."

Giles pulled his glasses off of his face, and cleaned them before putting them back on. "Do explain please." he said quixotically.

"Um. I kinda been havin' those dreams that come to life thingy-mabombs." she said in a hushed tone just incase someone was standing at the door listening.

"Prophetic dreams?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah those." Buffy agreed.

"What has happened in those dreams Buffy?" a worried Giles asked.

They talked on the phone for a while before Giles decided to fly in from England to meet with her and the new slayers. He also told her that he'd be getting Faith on the line. Her and her crew would come if it was necessary, but first they would sit down and they would hash out the details.

-.-.-

**Willow's POV**

The red-headed witch sat at her desk. A million papers stacked up high, almost to reach the ceiling. She'd recently become watcher over a whole lot of slayers and the work was a lot more than she expected it to be. Kennedy had come with her as well and they worked together. Kennedy trained the slayer and Willow did most of the stuff that typical watchers did. The research mostly.

"Willow." a familiar voice called out, startling and causing her to knock some papers off the desk as she turned around to see who it was. She didn't really need to do that though, because deep down inside of her, she knew exactly who it was.

"T-tara?" she stumbled over her words and stepped back a few paces.

Her girlfriend looked, well normal. She was Tara. She was still wearing the pastel blue shirt that Willow had seen her get shot in. "H-how?" Willow squeaked.

"Baby. I missed you." Tara said in a very soft voice. That voice that made Willow flush red every time she said anything, especially when she whispered to her the things she wanted to do to her in bed. She shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on what was in front of her.

"Tara. How are you here? I-I-don't understand." Willow stammered, obviously terrified at what was tacking place.

"You don't want me here?" A frown formed on Tara's beautiful face and Willow quickly responded by going over to her. She went to place a hand on her cheek, but her hand went right through her. The red-head backed off immediately, panicked.

"The first?" she gasped.

"I'm not the first." Tara said in a comforting tone. "I'm not, but I came here to warn you, and I-I don't have much time." Tara said before starting to flicker. It looked like she was about to disappear. No. Willow had just gotten her back. She didn't want to lose her again.

"Please? Tara. Don't go!" she fell to her knees, uncontrollably sobbing.

"I must. I will try to come back. I promise." the blonde whispered as she disappeared in a flash of laminating light; out of the room.

Kennedy had heard the stirring around in Willow's office and decided to go check on her to see what all the hassle was about. "Uh Wil? What's the matter?" the toned-brunette asked her girlfriend who was in a bawl on the floor crying.

Willow quickly sat up and thought of something to say. She couldn't tell her girlfriend she'd just seen Tara. They'd take her to a mental institute instantly. They'd think she'd gone criminally insane.

"I uh.. Kicked my shin on the desk." Willow lied, averting her eyes from Kennedy.

"Oh come off it Wil." Kennedy frowned, her arms automatically reaching to help Willow up. "That is a big fat lie." The once spoiled-brat argued. "You're a horrible liar, and you know it."

"I - I can't." Willow stammered and ran out of the room as fast as she could, Kennedy quickly following behind her.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. More surprises to come.**_


	3. Phone Calls

_**A/N: Thanks for your continued support on the story. I'm glad you've liked it so far so without further ado. Here is chapter 3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Joss Whedon so I unfortunately do not own Buffy or these characters. I'm just playing around with them. **_

Chapter 3.

**Faith's POV**

The call came quicker than the brunette slayer had expected. She raised a brow as she looked at the number that showed on her caller ID tag. She'd been in the yard of her new accustomed house all morning with her slayers training them. A trickle of sweat dripped down her forehead and she quickly wiped it away as she answered the phone.

"Hey G man. Trouble in paradise?"

Giles began to rant in his British accent and Faith could hardly understand a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Whoa there Brit- Gonna have to speak in English. Slow it down a pace will ya?"

Giles on the other end of the line sighed deeply, focused and began to speak again.

"Buffy and Dawn are seeing the first Evil in dreams. I'm fairly certain that these are prophetic dreams."

Faith raised her eyebrow and chewed on her bottom lip before speaking again. "Uh didn't we sorta get rid of them when we blew up good ol Sunnyhell?"

Giles shook his head and took his glasses of to clean them. "Apparently not. I don't suppose you can ever destroy the First Evil completely Faith."

Faith paced back in forth in her sunlit bedroom. "So we just got rid of them for a little bit then? That doesn't make no since. Why did it decide that now was the time to come back? How do we know these dreams are prophetic? I aint seen no signs yet."

Giles sighed and put his glasses back on before speaking again. "Well we don't know for certain Faith, but it is quite possible. Anyhow I will call to check in if anything further happens."

Faith stopped him. "Wait. Should I just pack up the girls and head to good ol Cleveland just in case?"

Giles pondered the question for a moment. "I suppose that would be helpful."

Faith smirked. "Oh B will just be thrilled won't she?"

Giles tried not to chuckle. He bit his lip to keep it from escaping. "I'm positive she will."

With that they hung up the phone and Faith jogged out of the room.

**Willow's POV**

The red-headed watcher had run so fast out of the room that she left Kennedy speechless just standing there. The brunette woman ran after her but decided to give up when Willow ran into the bathroom and locked the door. It was clear her girlfriend needed some time to herself. She'd try again in a few minutes.

Willow sat down on the toilet with her head in her hands. She blew out a breath and wiped a few tears that had fallen from her hazel eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Tara had come to her as a ghost or The first or whatever she was and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Something was wrong. She had to warn Buffy.

The red-headed witch quickly dialed her best friends number and waited for her to pick up. "Come on Buffy." she whispered before she heard her best friend answer.

"Buffy it's Willow. Something, something is happening." she rambled.

"Wil. Hey slow down. What's wrong?" Buffy asked concern in her voice.

"I saw T-Tara." Willow sobbed, tears streaking down her face.

"What? How? What happened Wil? Try to calm down and tell me."

"She c-came to me. I was just being a good ol watcher, doing my watcherly duties and she just appeared out of thin air like magic. I know I wasn't dreaming because I wasn't asleep. Oh Buffy. I don't know what to do. I miss her so much and I'm not making this up. I am telling you that she was there. I-I" Willow spit out the words quickly and Buffy almost didn't understand.

"Wil. Slow down. So Tara came to you. Like in Ghost form then?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded. "Yeah…. I tried to hug her… but I just went right through her. I know she's not the first. She can't be. We defeated the first. Right Buff?"

Buffy sat there with her mouth agape, not believing what she was hearing. This couldn't be possible but maybe it was. Her mother had come to her and she was dreaming about the master and Dawn was dreaming about Glory. The First Evil should be gone. They should of destroyed it when Sunnydale blew to bits. It had destroyed Spike even. She had come to love that man and he was gone now. Oh god. What if the first really was back?

"I-I don't know Wil. Dawn has been dreaming about Glory and it's freaking her out so much, and I had a nightmare about the Master and then mom came to me. I don't know what's happening, but Giles is coming to Cleveland and I'm pretty sure he's bringing Faith. Whatever is going on we are going to stop it." Buffy muttered.

Willow wiped a few more tears before she heard Kennedy shouting into the bathroom if she was okay. "I'm Fine. I just need a minute. Please go away."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Wil. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I thought we were done with this. I thought we would actually get a break. And honestly I want Tara to come back to warn me again. Is that selfish? God Buffy you don't know how confused I am right now. She was sent here to warn us and I just want her to come back, to get to see her again."

Kennedy was listening on the other side of the door and wiped away tears that had escaped her brown eyes. She knew Willow would always love Tara. She also knew now that the reason Willow had run off crying was because Tara came to her and warned her that something evil was coming. That was what was wrong with her. Kennedy stormed off, tears falling from her eyes.

"Maybe you should come to Cleveland too. Apparently it's the spot where the party is going to be." Buffy joked.

That made Willow smile slightly. She missed her cunning best friend and it would be great for all of them to be together again. She wondered if Xander was having the same problems as they were.

"Yeah. I think I will. I think that would be best." Willow agreed before hanging up with Buffy.

**Buffy's POV**

After hanging up with her best friend Buffy decided that she would go and warn the new slayers of the news and of course Andrew. Everyone had decided it would be best for Andrew to go with Buffy because she was the only one that could protect him. Buffy was afraid for his safety if he went with Faith that she would kill him.

The blonde chuckled to herself as she made her way outdoors to where the girls were training. Dawn was sitting outside on the patio half watching them and half doing her homework. She looked up just in time to see Buffy interrupting the training.

"Girls. Have a seat. I've got some news."

The girls didn't even pay attention, except for one. Alex. When she noticed Buffy trying to get the girl's attention and it not working she deiced to try for herself.

"Everybody shut the fuck up! Buffy needs to talk to us!" she yelled loud enough for the next town over to hear.

That quieted them then and they all took a seat right where they were standing.

"Alright. So I have been having nightmares. Dawnie too. We are pretty sure the First Evil has come back so Giles, Faith and Willow are coming to Ohio to stay with us for a while so we can hash out the details. Try not to panic. You girls are even stronger than you were before so we can handle whatever they throw at us. That's it for now. Get back to your training."

When Buffy turned around to walk back into the house, Dawn stopped her.

"So when will they all be here?" she asked her big sister.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it will be soon. Dawnie I don't even know what is going on right now. Willow said she saw Tara, that Tara came to warn her."

Dawn's eyes went wide and she started to cry. "Oh God. That must have been so hard for her. Poor Willow." She got up from where she was sitting and threw her arms around her sister. "God Buffy what if the First is back? What are we going to do?"

Dawn hated being a cry baby. She was an adult now but the fact that the First Evil could be back was making her feel like she was a tiny infant again. Not that she was ever an infant to being with, but the memories she had of being a baby came back to her. If the first was back it was probably going to be way harder to destroy it this time.

Buffy held onto her baby sister tight and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "It's okay Dawnie. We will handle it. We are strong. These girls have been training so hard lately. We can handle anything. Okay?"

Dawn found it hard to believe, but her sister was a slayer and there were now at least a hundred or more slayers that were going to be on their side if it came down to another final fight and the world possibly ending. Maybe chances would be better this time.

"I love you Buffy." Dawn mumbled into her sisters hair and pulled away.

"I love you too Dawn. I promise we will make it through this." Buffy whispered to her baby sister.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Review please? Any thoughts or comments are appreciated. **_


End file.
